srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)
and meeting the goblin messenger while exploring Ashlyre |Diff = Varies |AS&P = true |AT = true |Notes = }} Mechanics The mechanics for this area are the same as those for Bentlimb Wood and other similar explorable areas, however here you get bonus explorations only from Woodsmanship (skill level/10 and rounded down). Maximum explorations is 60, default number is 35. Explorations are reset after 30 minutes. As always there is a chance you will discover nothing of interest. Encounter Lead-ins There are three different ways that an Encounter begins: * An immediate combat, with the message that you have encountered one of the wood's "nightmarish denizens". The Begin Combat button is immediately presented. This is a Monster Encounter, and can only result in combat rewards (xp and random loot). * A prelude to combat, with the message that you have encountered one of the wood's "nightmarish denizens". The Begin Combat button is NOT immediately presented. This lead-in seems to always lead to either a normal Monster Encounter, or one of these two particular Repeatable Encounters: ** Oakaruk scout ** Headless man * Suddenly..., this is the only lead-in that has a chance to result in having a meaningful encounter (either a Repeatable Encounter, a Limited occurrence Encounter, or finding a Noted Location). However, you still have a chance to get a Monster Encounter. Encounters (monsters) Notes: * List below is not complete * SA means special attack, the number is the highest observed damage. * xp: ** the value is understood to be 1 at the observed MR or higher, if unlisted ** however, if listed, then the value is the reward at the observed MR. (As normal, higher MR ratings will yield lower rewards). * Some of the enemies seem to have randomly generated quantities, adjectives, and types. Candidates would be those that arrive in varying quantities. For each of these monsters, they have one each of a Quantity, Adjective, and Type (however, we'll leave the exhaustive list as-is for now): ** Quantity: 1-6 ** Adjective: Bleeding, Caped, Crumbling, Decaying, Festering, Headless, Hissing, Lurching, Moss-covered, One-armed, One-legged, Rotting, or Staggering ** Random Monster Type: Corpse or Skeleton * Monsters observed to follow the above pattern (in a spoiler tag to conserve space): ** Bleeding Corpse (3+ at MR 69, ~68 SP) ** 3 Bleeding Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~68 SP) ** Caped Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43 SP) ** 2 Caped Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52 SP) ** 4 Crumbling Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~77 SP, SA 8) ** 4 Decaying Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~73 SP) ** 2 Festering Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~59 SP) ** 3 Headless Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~67 SP) ** 2 Hissing Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~55 SP) ** 2 Lurching Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53 SP) ** 2 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53 SP) ** 4 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~70 SP, SA 5) ** One-armed Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~40 SP) ** 2 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~51 SP) ** 6 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~91 SP) ** 2 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52 SP) ** 4 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 69, ~78 SP) ** Rotting Corpse (3+ at MR 94, ~48 SP) ** 3 Rotting Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~64 SP) ** 2 Staggering Corpses (3+ at MR 69, ~52 SP) ** 2 Staggering Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52 SP) * Normal combat encounters (i.e the above doesn't apply): ** Armoured Scavenger (3+ at MR 69, ~47 SP) ** Barkback Beetle (3+ at MR 69, ~122 SP, SA 5) ** Blackbone Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43 SP, SA 6) ** Blackhorn Beetle (3+ at MR 69, ~45 SP) ** Blood Thief (3+ at MR 94, ~100 SP, SA 12) ** Carnage Crawler (3+ at MR 69, ~72 SP) ** Dhormuk (12+ at MR 69, ~104 SP, SA 14, 16 Combat XP) ** Hylbor Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~30 SP) ** Jadefang Hunter Ant (3+ at MR 69, ~53 SP) ** Oozing Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~35 SP) ** Rot Snail (3+ at MR 69, ~36 SP) ** Rotting Wolf (3+ at MR 94, ~45 SP), not extremely obvious, but this monster is an undead creature ** Slithering Menace (3+ at MR 94, ~47 SP, SA 6) ** Tri-Jaw (3+ at MR 69, ~44 SP) Encounters (special, repeatable) These encounters may be repeated indefinitely. Some are just like Monster Encounters, but slightly different in that they may allow more than just combat (even if the best option IS combat). Oakaruk scout * Sneak off (you escape unharmed) * Attack. Fight Oakaruk Scout ~75 SP, see Oakaruk ** To flee from the fight you need 75+ on random 1-100 roll. Bonuses: Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up) Headless man * Engage the headless undead being. Fight Headless Stalker (13+ at MR 69, exactly 100 SP) * Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) Phantom Servant *Fight **After defeating the servant, a doorway appears, see A Crypt **You may flee after 4 rounds of combat. The result is the same as if you flee immediately *Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) Note: The Phantom has a lot of Stamina (more than the powerful undead in the crypts!) and Quick Combat is not available, so the battle takes a while A Young Woman *Attempt to stave off the teleportation, Bonuses from Aura, Mind, and Spirit help you, need 75 or greater to succeed **Succeed, you are not teleported and the woman vanishes **Fail, you are teleported (same as not resisting, below) *Decide not to resist it, you are teleported, see A Crypt Towering creature * Hold your ground. Fight Forest Guardian (13+ at MR 94, ~250 SP, frequent special attack up to 33 damage seen), 16 xp to general * Flee immediately. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Aura, 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) ** Success: you escape ** Failure: 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8 xp to general Something large moving nearby * Investigate ** 32 xp to general (first time only) * Ignore it A Bubbling Morass You may choose: * Attempt to get to the edge of the pool (resist), roll 1-100 (need success value and bonuses here) ** Success: You escape unharmed (needs verification) ** Failure: Same as "Don't resist," below * Don't resist (let yourself sink) ** You arrive in a crypt, see A Crypt The ground gives way Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: Agility, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.5*Luck (rounded up) * Success: land without injury, fight random number of Oakaruk * Failure: Fall into a small underground crypt, see A Crypt. Upon either Success or Failure: * Fight 3 to 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8, 16 or 24 xp to general (you fight these on Success, -- Failure needs verification) ** To flee from the fight you can *** ? xp to Telekinesis 50+/Elementalism 50+/Gating 50+/Conjuration 50+ if used *** Random 1-100 roll, need 100, bonuses 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0,25* Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Might *** Success on either use of power or the roll: you escape Lone cave goblin * (Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you...) * The goblin asks to be allowed to pass ** Can use either Divination 30+ (4 xp) or Woodsmanship 30+ (4 xp) to help make up your mind ** Allow the goblin to pass *** "Tragiz-Larn will not forget", 16xp to general ** Attack the goblin *** Unknown what this will do A Giant Moth * Attempt to dodge the attack - bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5). You need 75+ to succeed. If you fail the moth takes a hold of you (as if you did not try to dodge) * Allow the moth to take hold of you ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll (bonuses: Might, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up)) to avoid stinger *** Pass: you don't take any damage and it brings you to it's nest. *** Fail: you take a small amount of damage. (I have only failed once and I lost 10 SP.) ** Brings you to moth nest (7x7 dungeon), you enter at coordinate (3,7) ** Random encounter: 1 Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, ~110 SP, SA 11) ** At coordinates (1,3), (1,5), (3,3), (3,5), (5,3), (5,5), (7,3) and (7,5) you encounter a swarm of caterpillars *** between 6 and 8, fight one at a time *** Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, from ~110 to ~125 SP, SA 18) *** 32 xp to general for finishing each swarm ** The exit is at random coordinates (see Talk). ** At coordinate (2,5) you find Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots and Goblin Totem Block. A ghost? * He charges you with finding the heir to Castle Baleward ** Probably connected to noted location 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' An old man Just flavor text. Reference to Baleward. A Crypt After encountering Tallys in the forest, you can reach a crypt from other repeatable Encounters: * A Young Woman, if she teleports you (if you fail/choose not to resist) * Phantom Servant, if you defeat him and enter the strange door * The Ground Gives Way, if you fail * A Bubbling Morass, if you fail/choose not to resist sinking down You arrive in a crypt (there are 3 separate crypts, in each crypt there is a possibility to receive one of the 3 black pouches for Tallys). You can tell them apart by their map layout. Within the crypts, there is a chance for encountering a random undead while wandering around. You may have more than one of these random encounters. There are three separate ? spaces on the map, one is where you started, another is the exit, and the third is a room where you will encounter the master of the crypt (according to the text, a "powerful undead being"). Powerful Undead Being: * Anti-Magic Aura (Moderate) * 3+ at MR 141 (18+ at MR 99, 16+ at 110, 15+ at 114) * These are three different individuals, their names are: ** Inzelia the Feared - has a healing ability. It is rarely used, and when she uses it you see the message Inzelia heals herself. The exact amount healed is unknown ** Molxar the Vanquished ** Zibduril of Fogbough For defeating the Powerful Undead Being you receive: * Normal combat xp * 8, 16, 32, 48, 64 or 96 general xp * A chance of getting one of the 3 black pouches for Tallys (immediately, along with the general/combat experience). * A chance to receive random loot (after the combat awards, in the sarcophagus) Warning: You will be ordered to leave. If you do the undead disappears and you will NOT be able to engage him during that particular visit to the crypt! Tip: Each Powerful Undead Being will (eventually) drop one pouch, so keep trying to encounter them until you've obtained all three pouches. Note: You can still encounter the same Powerful Undead Being again after it drops a pouch, but the same Powerful Undead Being won't drop another pouch. This causes the difficulty (of obtaining a pouch) to increase as you get them, but still very worth it. Oakaruk Remains Here you will find a random number of slain Oakaruk, with strong hints toward a future meeting. The observed range of slain Oakaruk is 1-7. So far, nothing happens here, just flavor text. Note: This is NOT the Oakaruk Graveyard. Encounters (special, limited occurrence) These encounters either: * occur only once (or a limited number of times), or * occur until a task or requirement is fulfilled The condition for their assignment to this encounter type is shown first, preceded by "Occurs:". Tallys Occurs: Only Once You have a nice chat with him during which he will ask you to keep an eye out for 3 pouches that belong to a friend of his He also gives you 16 AT After acquiring the 3 black pouches from the various tombs in the forest, go visit Tallys at his cottage in Trithik for your reward of 32 AT Lone rider Occurs: Until the condition (see the Spoiler) is met (needs verification) You can USE a particular item, you can either give it to him or decide to keep it. Jade-Studded Goblin Skull from Carver Claw Cave Reward for giving it to the rider: * 256 xp to general * 64 xp to AS&P * Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest Four travelers Occurs: Only Once The travelers ask you to lead them out of the forest, five Oakaruk give chase * Attempt to stay ahead, requires journey of five legs, for each leg ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) ** Success: 16 xp to general ** Failure: fight 2 Oakaruk (1 at a time), cannot flee * Hold your ground ** Fight 2 Oakaruk then roll to stay ahead (see above). Reward: * 128 xp to general * 128 xp to Woodsmanship * an item: Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt Shouting in the distance Occurs: Only Once (I did twice, failed first time) * follow the sound, you will meet a man who is looking for his horse "Whisper" ** search for the horse, need 75+ on 1-100 roll (bonuses: 0,25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Might, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) *** Success: You find the horse, to calm it down you need 50+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck **** Success: 64 xp to general **** Failure: ?? *** Failure: Whisper(horse) Dies *** 128 xp to general for returning the horse to it's owner * ignore the shouts Dozens of shade goblin corpses Occurs: Up to three times (needs verification) * first time, flavor text * second time fight 3 Oakaruk (1 at a time) * third time Koro-Tul (flavor text only) 'Campsite' Occurs: Only Once You find an item here: Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves Noted locations 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' 'A Deep, Shimmering Pool' Drinking from this pool grants a random bonus to MR, SP, or NV * MR:1-3 * SP:1-4 * NV:1-3 You may drink from the pool once every hour. The bonus appears to last indefinitely, every time you drink from the pool, the new bonus replaces your old bonus so save your game beforehand if you want to keep your bonus. 'A Rising Fortress' 'A Fog-Shrouded Castle' 'A Tangled Maze of Thorny Vines' The first time you have to clear the maze (minimap dungeon) * Enter ** Random encounter 1 Ball of Thorns (3+ at MR 94, ~74SP) ** At various locations (marked on the map) you are attacked by a writhing vine *** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship, Agility, Luck **** Success: No damage **** Failure: Lose few SP (4-5 seen) ***** Try to break free. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, Might ****** Success: no futher damage ****** Failure: ?? *** Fight Thorny Tendril (3+ at MR 94, ~140SP), 33 combat xp (not using powers) ** 256xp to general and 128xp to AS&P for clearing the maze * Move away After clearing the maze you can go to Mushroom patch (repeatable, reset time 2 hours) * Examine and then eat a mushroom (only 3 colors at a time both a small one and a large one) ** Eating an other mushroom after reset will cancel the effect of the previous one ** Effect of eating mushroom lasts a while, as yet not known how long *** Decide not to eat a mushroom *** Eat a mushroom The mushrooms offer a bonus to your MR, SP, or NVR. The effects expire after a while (not currently known how long, although large 'shrooms seem to last longer than small ones), and eating one of a different color causes you to lose your bonus and get a new one. * Melee Rating ** small white mushroom: +2 to MR ** large white mushroom: +1 to MR * Stamina Points ** small yellow mushroom: +3 to SP ** large yellow mushroom: +2 to SP ** small red mushroom: +2 to SP ** large red mushroom: +1 to SP * Nevernal Reserve ** small blue mushroom: +2 to NR ** large blue mushroom: +1 to NR ** small purple mushroom: +3 to NR ** large purple mushroom: +2 to NR ** small orange mushroom: +4 to NR ** large orange mushroom: +3 to NR NOTE: Green Mushrooms seem to have differing values. Reported values to date are: * Green Mushrooms * ------------------------- ** Small: MR +3 ** Large: MR +2 * -------------- ** Small: NR +2 ** Large: NR +1 * -------------- ** Small: NR +3 ** Large: * --------------- ** Small: SP +3 ** Large: * -------------- Data reported so far. * Leave 'A Windowless Tower' This tower has no map. It has a reset time of 60 minutes, which you can't circumvent by Quitting and restarting. If you attempt to exit before you have finished the tower (either by mistake or intentionally) you will get the following message: Please note, by choosing to leave the tower, you won't be able to enter it again for approximately 1 hour. You have the options of really leaving or remaining in the tower. * Enter the tower * These enemies are encountered as you "Continue toward the stairs" on each of four levels. You can encounter 4-7 of the following per level: ** Large Armoured Scavenger (3+ at MR 68) ** Large Blackhorn Beetle (3+ at MR 68) ** Large Fog Rat (3+ at MR 68) ** Massive Carnage Crawler (12+ at MR 68) ** Massive Rot Snail (3+ at MR 68) * Once you've defeated an enemy, you may attempt to "Continue toward the stairs" or exit the tower. * After clearing levels 1-4, you may proceed to level 5 (the top floor). * On level 5 you may "Open the iron box", where you'll find a Goblin Totem of a random type: Wolf, Hawk, Griffon, or Dragon. You can have up to 3 of each type. 'A Cave in The Briars' * Enter the cave (AG) * Move away This cave is connected with the Tattered Wolf Items that are found around Fogbough. 'An Oakaruk Graveyard' So far, just flavor text. A Cave Lair Bug Notice: Prior to 8/20/2009, this was a repeatable encounter. After a suggestion report to change it to a Noted Location, the GM noted that it should have been already. If it is not a Noted Location for you currently, it should be after the next time you find it. If that is not the case, send a Bug Report to the GM. * Climb down. You enter a dungeon with minimap ** Random Encounter: 1 Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50 SP) ** At various locations (indicated on the map) you encounter a group of Carver Claws. If you flee and then go back to the same location the group size may have changed (so a group of 6 could become a group of 7) *** Group size varies from 4 to 7, you will fight them one at a time. You can flee only before engaging the group *** Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50 SP, SA 8) *** 64xp to general for finishing each group ** hunting party of 12 Carver Claws *** try to remain hidden. You need to pass a check. Bonuses from Thievery (x0.25), Woodsmanship (x0.25), Agility (x0.5), Body (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5). You need 50+ to succeed. No experience for success. If you fail - unknown *** attempt to ambush the hunting party. Need 100+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) **** Success: Killed 2, wounded 2 more **** 3 Carver Claws (3+ at MR 94, ~86SP), 128 xp to general **** the rest of them flee **** Failure: Unknown ** Cave Troll pays random heap of gold (amounts between 504 and 602 have been seen) to be allowed to go without a quarrel *** Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you... *** Allow the troll to go in peace - you get nothing *** Attack the troll: **** 16 experience to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Illusion (60+)/Archery (60+) if used to wound the Troll. If your power/skill fails you take some damage (in my case 25 Stamina). Note: If you engage him directly without using a skill or power you take no damage prior to the fight! **** Regardless of whether you wound him or not you fight Cave Troll - 3+ at MR 148, and probably much lower. If you flee from combat the troll leaves **** 64 General experience for killing the troll, and the remaining Carverslaws leave the cave *** After the troll is gone (no matter which way you use) you get: Jade-Studded Goblin Skull **** 128 xp to general ** Alcove with dark opening *** Examine the hole **** Massive Tentacle (3+ at MR 94, ~300 SP, special attack up to 23 damage seen) ***** 256 xp to general for defeating it ***** If you attempt to flee, you need 50+ to succeed, and you get bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5). If you pass you flee safely, if you fail - unknown. Next time you visit the alcove you get extra text reminding you of your encounter, but nothing else changes, so you can still engage (and defeat) the tentacle *** Leave the alcove ** At a certain marked location 2 AT after using Thievery successfully (there's no Hint, so level requirement is unknown) ** At another marked location you find the remains of a man. After searching him you find some gold (in my case 24) and 3 ATs. This is done automatically, without using any skills or powers * Move away - you can come back later Enemies and special encounters do not reset, so you can clear only part of the cave and come back later to finish it. The Location Marked on Teek's Map This noted location is mapped, and has three events: * Finding Teek * Obtaining a Goblin Totem (serpent) * Obtaining the The Tablet Of Merzekk See for more details. Rewards * For each exploration or visit to a Noted Location, you may receive one or more of the following: ** Combat xp, 1-6 points ** Goblin Totems (wolf, hawk, griffon, dragon, serpent) ** General xp in amounts of 8, 16, 24, 32, 64, 128, 256 after certain combats/tasks ** Heavy (but empty) Black Pouch (but once you have 3, you won't get more) ** A temporary boost to MR/SP/NV * The following items can be gained only once: ** Goblin Totem Block ** The Tablet of Merzekk, see ** Jade-Studded Goblin Skull ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest * Combined totals from certain events/tasks: ** A total of 51 AT ** A total of 192 AS&P xp is possible Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:AS&P Quests Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Item enhancing quests